


Requiem

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Condoms, Corpse Desecration, Drinking, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, HP Rare Fest, Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Spanking, Torture, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dursleys are expecting a visitor, who will turn Dudley's life upside down...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/gifts), [herumtreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/gifts).



> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Fest @ Livejournal. Much thanks to dracogotgame for the beta-check! You're the best, hon! <3

Dudley scratched his arm nervously. His father was pacing up and down, while his mother was cleaning the kitchen...again.  
  
“So what time is he coming?” his father demanded impatiently as he checked his watch. “It’s not like we have all the time in the world, you know.”  
  
“You have to be patient, Mr. Dursley,” a man with a top hat squeaked, as he entered the living room of their hideout. His name was Dedalus Diggle and he was one of the protectors of the Dursleys. “We have to be very careful with all the Death Eaters wandering around. They nearly caught Hestia last week.”  
  
“And they gave me something to remember them by,” Hestia whispered as she pointed at the large cut visible on her cheek. “Please try to understand, Mr. Dursley.”  
  
“Alright, alright,” Dudley’s father huffed, as he took a seat. “For how long do we have to stay here? I have a business to run, you know.”  
  
“As long as it takes,” Hestia said, irritation audible in her voice. “We’re completely blind at the moment.”  
  
A loud knock on the door startled the five inhabitants. Dedalus and Hestia simultaneously drew their wands and they crept towards the front door.   
  
“Who is it?” Dedalus said loudly as he pointed his wand towards the door. “Speak!”  
  
“It is I. You recognise my voice, don’t you?”  
  
“Password?” Hestia said as she tried to keep her voice steady.  
  
“What Harry Potter started, we’ll finish, or die trying.”  
  
“Open the door, Dedalus,” Hestia said as she put her wand back into her pocket.   
  
Dedalus waved his wand and several locks magically unlocked themselves. Dudley peaked around the corner, and saw divine perfection transformed into a human being. A man close to his age entered the cottage. He had long blond hair, tied back into a ponytail and was dressed entirely in black. Dudley had always hated the colour black, because it made people look like undertakers. The man, on the other hand, looked absolutely stunning. The dark colour made his pale face shine like a beacon, and after a long time of despair and grief, Dudley felt hope flourishing in his heart.  
  
“Diggle,” the man said as he shook Dedalus’ hand. “I’ve come with bad news.”  
  
“Don’t tell me...” Hestia said solemnly as she accompanied the man to the living room, but fell silent as she saw the sad expression on the man’s face.  
  
“Beauxbatons has fallen,” the man said softly. “Madam Maxine is dead.”  
  
Dudley had no idea what Beauxbatons or who Madam Maxine was, but he assumed it was disastrous.   
  
“The Dark Lord has already vaporised The Netherlands and Belgium,” the man sighed as Dudley’s mother offered him a cup of tea. “Thanks, Dursley.”  
  
His mother pursed her lips in irritation, but kept her peace.   
  
“France is on the brink of defeat,” the man continued. “Sanguini is leading the resistance, but there are few left, and their faith is crumbling.”  
  
“Sanguini?” Dedalus squeaked. “B-but he’s a...a...”  
  
“Vampire,” the man added. “Yes, he is. The Dark Lord despises vampires, and does everything in his power to wipe them out. Wizards and vampires have always been sworn enemies, but after long debate both sides decided to work together against our common enemy.”  
  
Dudley kept staring at the stranger with deep interest. He knew it was nothing but bad news he’d brought, but his voice awoke something in Dudley, which he hadn’t felt for quite some time. In fact he had never felt it before.   
  
The man’s gaze fell upon Dudley for a moment, and the grey eyes pierced Dudley’s heart. His lips curled into a small smile and Dudley’s cock began to twitch in anticipation. He became aroused, which was very inappropriate in the hell in which they were currently living. Dudley knew for a while that he liked boys. Several years ago, when he was happy and powerful as he was kept ignorant of the Wizarding World, his eye had fell upon his best friend Piers Polkiss, who never returned his feelings.  
  
“Dudders, is everything alright?” Dudley’s mother squeaked, startling Dudley out of his thoughts. Everyone was staring at him with surprised looks on their faces, except for their visitor, who smiled broadly.  
  
“Where was I?” the man said softly, while winking at Dudley. “Oh, yes, the desecration of Harry Potter’s grave.”  
  
Dudley felt like he was being punched in the stomach. Whenever Harry Potter was mentioned, he felt guilt rising in his gut. They had made amends in some way, but Dudley had never forgiven himself for being such a cowardly bully. And now it was too late...  
  
“The Death Eaters dug up Harry’s corpse, and hung it on a cross at the gates of Hogwarts,” the man said, as he laid his head in his hands.   
  
Dudley’s felt a nasty sting in his stomach as he thought about Harry’s lifeless body, drained of colour, hanging like a ragdoll, taunted until eternity for his heroic, but useless sacrifice. He felt bile burning in his throat, opened his mouth and vomit splattered on his mother’s expensive rug.   
  
“Dudley!” his father said, panic and disgust audible in his voice. “Son, what’s the matter?”  
  
Hestia patted Dudley sympathetic on the shoulder as she removed the pool of sick with a wave of her wand.  
  
“I’m not feeling well,” Dudley whispered hoarsely as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I-I need to go to bed.”  
  
“Poor lad,” the man said, as he looked at Dudley. “I’m sorry that I brought it up. I didn’t know you took Harry’s death so hard. I thought you and he had had an antagonistic relationship.”  
  
Dudley ignored the man and walked out of the living room; his hands on his aching stomach. Was that man right? Did he overreact? He had bullied Harry for most of his life and he actually enjoyed doing it. Why did Harry’s death trouble him so much? He let himself fall on the bed and sobbed softly. Horrible visions of Harry’s mutilated body haunted him, until he cried himself to sleep.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
“Dursley, are you asleep?”  
  
Dudley opened his eyes and saw the blond man looking at him.  
  
“I  _was_ ,” Dudley replied, a bit harsher than he meant to. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I wanted to apologise,” the man said softly. “I never wanted to make you upset.”  
  
“I know that,” Dudley whispered as the man took a seat on the bed. Dudley smelled his aftershave and something he couldn’t place.   
  
He felt a flush appearing on his cheeks as his cock slowly started to lengthen in his jeans. He couldn’t stop it. His mind was focussed on nothing but the handsome stranger in his bedroom.  
  
“Is there something you want to tell me?” the man asked softly, as he came closer. Dudley felt his hot breath on his cheek, and he swallowed audibly.   
  
“I-I...”  
  
“Then stop wasting time and kiss me already,” the man said huskily as he pressed his lips onto Dudley’s.  
  
“I-I don’t even know your name,” Dudley groaned as the man kneaded the aching bulge in his jeans, while teasingly licking around Dudley’s lips.  
  
“So?” the man said softly as he slowly unzipped Dudley. “Want to know my name, or my excellent talent for sucking big cocks like yours?”  
  
Dudley gasped loudly as the man’s hot mouth engulfed his throbbing flesh. He definitely wasn’t exaggerating. He was good. Very good. The way his tongue teased the slit, made Dudley shudder and beg for more. The man took in Dudley deeper and deeper, until his cock was fully engulfed with wetness. Quite impressive, because Dudley was more than average. The man didn’t even gag. His head bobbed up and down, while firmly stroking Dudley’s shaft, bringing him on the brink of orgasm.  
  
“Don’t come yet,” the man whispered as he released Dudley’s throbbing cock. “I’m not done with you.”  
  
The man took a small package out of his pocket, ripped the packaging with his teeth, and took a condom out of it.  
  
“You’re going to fuck me, Dursley,” the man ordered, which made Dudley leak with arousal. “You’re going to fuck me hard and relentlessly. You only have permission to stop, when this is little thingy here is filled with your spunk. Do I make myself clear, you horny little slut?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Dudley huffed as he tried his best not to come on the spot.  
  
“Yes what?” the man barked, slapping Dudley’s thigh rather hard.   
  
“Yes, sir,” Dudley said hastily. He tried the best he could to suppress the stinging pain as he obediently bowed his head.  
  
“That’s a good slapper,” the man huffed shortly. “Don’t ever test my authority again.”  
  
“No, sir,” Dudley said servile. He really loved how the handsome man was treating him. He loved being treated like a disobedient whore.  
  
The man slowly put out his trousers and boxers. The sight of the stranger’s stiff cock made Dudley’s mouth water. He was not as huge as Dudley, but way above average. The man put the condom in his mouth and engulfed Dudley’s cock again. Dudley moaned loudly as the man adeptly prepared him for safe sex, playing with his balls in the process. The man released Dudley’s cock, now fully covered with rubber.  
  
“Prepare me,” the man ordered as he went down on all fours, shaking his muscled buttocks as an invitation.  
  
“W-what should I do?” Dudley stuttered as he was nearly consumed with lust and doubt.  
  
“Wait a minute,” the man said softly as he turned his head. “Are you still a virgin?”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Dudley said and he felt a flush of shame creeping up his neck. “Sorry...”  
  
“Don’t be,” the man said as he smiled. “I think it’s kind of cute.”  
  
The man spread his cheeks with his hands, revealing his pink pucker.  
  
“Insert a finger,” the man said imperiously. “Don’t be scared. You won’t hurt me.”  
  
Dudley came closer, his cock still incredibly hard, as he softly caressed the man’s buttocks.  
  
“That feels good, Dursley,” the man purred softly. “Now pamper my hole...please.”  
  
Dudley looked at the man’s tiny hole, and at that moment his instinct (or horniness) took over. He bend over and licked a stripe across the man’s forbidden fruit.   
  
“You naughty minx,” the man groaned. “Please don’t stop.”  
  
The man’s pleading released the beast inside Dudley’s gut, and he relentlessly started to pamper the pink pucker, licking and kissing with all the strength he could muster.   
  
“Salazar, you’re talented,” the man groaned. He gasped as Dudley pushed his tongue inside, slicking his inner walls in the process. He pushed his tongue in and out, fucking him until the man nearly begged to be buggered. Dudley felt pity for the man and he decided to fulfil his wish as he roughly entered him with his leaking cock. Dudley relentlessly started to fuck his lover, his balls slapping against the man’s buttocks. He didn’t care if his parents would hear him. His only purpose right now was fucking the man sore. He wanted him to feel every stretch of his walls. He wanted to mark him, so the man would never forget him.  
  
The man mewled with pleasure and Dudley knew he was hitting the man’s prostate. Sweat started to form on Dudley’s forehead and back and he desperately wished he had worked on his stamina a bit more.   
  
“Getting tired?” the man teased as Dudley’s thrusts became less energetic. “Let me help you.”  
  
He swiftly turned his body, which was quite impressive since he was still impaled on Dudley’s firm cock, and gently pushed Draco on his back, so he was on top.  
  
“My turn,” the man whispered huskily and started to rock his hips, giving perfect friction on Dudley’s cock. The man grabbed his cock and started to stroke it firmly.  
  
“I want you to come all over me,” Dudley said, his voice drenched with arousal, as the man sped up his movements, bringing Dudley rapidly close to a bone-breaking orgasm. The man twisted his hips a couple of times, bringing Dudley over the edge. An exceptional powerful orgasm ripped through Dudley’s abdomen and privates, steadily pulsing into the condom.  
  
“G-God...” Dudley panted as he slowly came down from his bliss. The man detached himself from Dudley and smiled broadly.  
  
“ _Draco_  is sufficient,” the man groaned as he fisted his cock.  
  
“Well,  _Draco_ ,” Dudley said softly. “Your hand isn’t  _sufficient_  enough.”  
  
He pushed Draco on his back, patted his hand away and took Draco in to the root. Draco tasted like a man should taste –at least what Dudley thought a man would taste like. The scent nearly drove him mad with need, and he felt blood rushing towards his limp cock. Dudley’s head bobbed up and down, simultaneously licking the vein at the underside of Draco’s cock, already throbbing uncontrollably.  
  
“Fuck, Dursley!” Draco cried out, and thick spurts of come splattered against Dudley’s uvula. He needed all the willpower in his body to suppress his gag-reflex, but he managed, swallowing and licking, until his lover was fully spent.   
  
“T-That was fucking incredible,” Draco panted as his head plumped down onto the pillow. Dudley kissed him softly as sleep consumed them quickly...

  
  
~*~

  
  
Dudley was flying through pink, fluffy clouds. He felt the wind caressing his face as the sun warmed his naked body. He inhaled deeply and still tasted Draco’s seed on his tongue. He’d never felt as happy as he was feeling now, finally rid of his virginity. He was gay, having fucked one of the hottest guys on the face of the planet and he wanted the whole world to know that he was finally free. He was ready to explore this new, exciting phase of his life. He was tired of the constant pampering of his parents. He loved them to pieces, but the smothering was something he definitely wouldn’t miss.  
  
Dudley saw birds flying by and they smiled at him. Wait a minute...Birds couldn’t smile.  
  
Hundreds of birds in all shapes and colours started to cloud Dudley’s vision. He covered his ears to repel the deafening bird-chatter.   
  
Dudley screamed in agony as the birds formed a familiar face with his mouth wide open.  
  
“I bet you will taste brilliant, Dudders!” the voice of his deceased cousin ringed in his ears, as he flew towards the big mouth, unable to resist...

  
  
~*~

  
  
Dudley woke up with a scream. He instinctively felt next to him, but his lover was gone. He felt a sting of disappointment in his heart. Draco had used him. He’d craved only for Dudley’s body, nothing more. He felt a tear leaving his eye, and he hated himself for being such a softie. He looked at his alarm-clock. It was several minutes past two in the morning. His parents would be asleep.   
  
He needed a drink. A rather large one. He knew there was still a big bottle of Scotch hidden behind several books. Dudley smiled weakly as his father thought he’d never find it. He pulled on his boxers, took a pair of slippers from under his bed, and quietly opened the door of his bedroom. He didn’t hear a sound. He softly walked down the stairs. Damn! He heard racket coming from the kitchen. Dudley wished it would be that Diggle dude. He liked him, mostly because he’d occasionally pass him a drink when his parents weren’t paying attention.  
  
He silently pushed open the door and nearly passed out as he saw his mother lying on the table, her intestines dangling out of a gaping wound in her belly. He was shaking uncontrollably as he continued walking, realising the kitchen-floor was completely covered in blood. Dudley felt bile burning in his throat as he saw his father pinned against the wall. He was pierced with numerous sharp objects, and blood was dripping from his mouth and eyes. Dudley’s instinct told him to leave, but he couldn’t move.   
  
“D-Dudley...”  
  
Dudley turned his head and saw Hestia crawling towards him, a large bone sticking out of her left leg. Her face was beaten so badly, he only recognised her through her voice.  
  
“Dedalus...is...dead,” Hestia mumbled, blood flowing out of her mouth. “I-It’s a...”  
  
She was interrupted as a table-leg was stabbed through her back, killing her. Draco walked calmly into the kitchen, smiling broadly, blood covered his pale cheeks. He aimed his wand at Dursley.  
  
“It must have been something I ate,” he said softly. “I just couldn’t stop myself.”  
  
Dudley trembled as the man walked towards him, still smiling.  
  
“I don’t think your mother will be pleased,” Draco said as he rolled his eyes. “Look at the state of the kitchen. Those blood-stains are very nasty to wash out.”  
  
“You..did this?” Dudley muttered, tears leaving his eyes.  
  
“Guilty as charged,” Draco said as he pressed his wand into Dudley’s chin. He felt Draco’s breath on his cheek. “Makes me so horny. What about y...”  
  
Dudley bashed his head into Draco’s face. He stumbled backwards, losing his wand in the process. Dudley’s fist hit Draco in the stomach and aimed another blow to his head. He evaded the attack and kicked Dudley in the chest, making him fall against the kitchen-counter.   
  
“You shouldn’t have done that,” Draco hissed, blood gushing from his split lip. He took a kitchen-knife out one of the drawers and jumped forward. Dudley evaded the attack, grabbed Draco by his hair and bashed his head into the worktop. Dudley screamed with pain, as Draco plunged the knife into his arm. Dudley instinctively body-slammed Draco to the ground and ran towards the front-door, blood spurting from the deep wound in his arm. The wick had pierced a vein. He grabbed the doorknob, pulled, but it was locked.  
  
 _“Sectumsempra!”_  
  
A large hole appeared in the door close to Dudley’s ear, and he saw Draco holding his wand, preparing to fire another deadly spell. Suddenly the door was pushed open, making Dudley drop to the floor, and he looked into the eyes of someone who should have been dead.  
  
“Harry?” Dudley muttered, but fell silent as his cousin blocked a spell, which was meant for him.  
  
“Potter!” Draco roared. “Why can’t you just die like a good boy?”  
  
“Why can’t you just stop with the slasher-routine?” Harry snapped, as he blocked another attack with a wave of his wand. “It’s kinda pathetic.”  
  
“Don’t call me pathetic, Potter!” Draco yelled, and he stormed forward, consumed by brutal rage.  
  
 _“Avada Kedavra!”_ Harry shouted, and a bright green beam hit Draco full in the chest, sending him flying backwards into the kitchen-door, which shattered upon impact.   
  
“Is he...?” Dudley whispered. Harry nodded curtly.  
  
“It was necessary,” Harry said, more to himself. “I had no choice.”  
  
“But how...?” Dudley muttered, as he tried to stand up.  
  
“Draco and me,” Harry said, as he pulled Dudley on his feet. “We were...together for some time. We were happy, but he couldn’t deal with the fact that his boss and I were mortal enemies. Through Legilimency he found out about the mission Ron, Hermione and I were assigned to and he betrayed us. Voldemort ambushed us at Hogsmeade and instantly killed Ron and Hermione. He captured me and tortured me for months, trying to find information about how he could penetrate Hogwarts’ defences.”  
  
“Did he...?” Dudley asked, but Harry raised a hand to silence him.  
  
“First I have to take a look at that wound,” Harry said with a worried look on his face.  
  
“It isn’t that b...”  
  
Dudley could never finish his sentence, because Harry pulled him of the ground by the throat and sank his teeth into his neck, blood spattering against the wall.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Dudley,” Harry whispered as Dudley gasped for air. “But I’m so hungry.” He swiftly snapped Dudley’s neck with a fast movement of his hands.  
  
“Was that really necessary?”  
  
Harry dropped Dudley’s body onto the ground, and turned around. Draco walked towards him, rubbing his chest.  
  
“He didn’t suffer,” Harry mumbled.  
  
“I don’t mean the meatbag, Potter!” Draco snapped impatiently. “Why on earth did you hit me with an Avada Kedavra-curse?”  
  
“Aren’t you a bit overdramatic?” Harry said as he exposed two long, sharp fangs. “It had to look real, and I can’t kill people who are already dead.”  
  
“Bastard!” Draco snapped, but his bad temper vanished as Harry slowly approached him. Harry sniffed and raised his eyebrow.  
  
“You let him fuck you?” Harry whispered as he pulled Draco close. “Is that the gratitude I get for offering you my former family.”  
  
“They made your life a living hell,” Draco hissed. “Don’t think I enjoyed a second of our fuckfest.”  
  
“Just kidding, my love,” Harry purred, and he slowly unzipped Draco. “I know something to make you forget your anger.” And he dropped to his knees.


End file.
